Problem: Evaluate. $\sqrt[5]{-16}\cdot2^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac15}}=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} \sqrt[5]{-16}\cdot2^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac15}}&=\sqrt[5]{-16}\cdot\sqrt[5]{2} \\\\ &=\sqrt[5]{-16\cdot 2} \\\\ &=\sqrt[5]{-32} \\\\ &=-2 \end{aligned}$